


When You Have to Protect a Little Brother

by sonicthehedgehoglover2



Series: Rise of Dark Sonic [1]
Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Dark Oak is a meanie, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mainly angst, Major Character Injury, My First Fanfic, Several years ago, Sonic becomes angry boi, Sweet, Tails is scared, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicthehedgehoglover2/pseuds/sonicthehedgehoglover2
Summary: "Uh, uh we don't want your brother to come to the rescue at the last minute now do we?" Whispered Dark Oak in Tails' ear, allowing the pressure on the fox's throat to increase."Please don't…" Murmured Tails, weakly, black spots appearing in his vision as his oxygen supply started to become cut off."Now to finish you off! Say goodnight, fox boy." Exclaimed Dark Oak, his claws extended in length before he began to swipe towards Tails.'This is it Tails!' Thought Tails, closing his eyes and waited for the final hit.Suddenly, Tails felt a strong rush of wind which at first he thought was the Metarex leader's claws. But when a few seconds passed, a gasp of shock came from Dark Oak, and the grip on him fell away allowing him to weakly fall to the floor, he decided to risk a peek. When Tails he opened his eyes, he wished he never did. Right in front of Tails with his arms held out to protect the surprised, gasping fox was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.OR-Dark Oak sneaks upon the Blue Typhoon and, unfortunately, Tails is the first one he meets. Luckily, Sonic isn't one to let any harm come to his younger brother.
Series: Rise of Dark Sonic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779337
Kudos: 33





	When You Have to Protect a Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Tails is at the wrong place at the wrong time; Sonic is at the right place at the right time; and Dark Oak should be charged for breaking and entering. 
> 
> Also, this was one of my first fanfics. So, I wrote at the beginning of middle school, I think? So, a couple of years ago? As usual, reviews are appreciated - like a lot, and I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Also, check out my Tumblr. It's, of course, sonicthehedgehoglover2!

_Tails and Cosmo sat next to each other on top of a grassy hill, watching the beautiful setting sun on one of the most famous planets in the galaxy. Cosmo smiled at the sight before scooting closer to Tails.  
_

_"Oh, Tails! I really appreciate how you and your friends are trying your best to help me defeat the Metreax and save the universe." Sighed Cosmo happily, laying a delicate hand on Tails' hand.  
_

_"It was no problem, Cosmo! I love to help others in danger. E-especially you." Replied Tails nervously, staring dreamily into Cosmo's eyes.  
_

_"Your eyes are beautiful, Cosmo."_

_"Thank you Tails." Thanked Cosmo, raising her hand and rubbing Tails' cheek before the both of them began to lean towards each other..._

**'** _**Boom!'** _

" _Huh?" Went Tails as he and Cosmo looked around before staring back into each other's eyes. "Where were we?"  
_ _  
Cosmo smiled at Tails before she leaned towards Tails once again when... **'Boom!'**  
_

* * *

"Hmm?" Mumbled Tails, opening his eyes only to discover himself a few inches from lip-locking it with his white pillow. "Oh wow, I'm glad Sonic and Knuckles didn't catch me like last time."

* * *

_**Flashback** _

_Sonic and Knuckles were forced to wake up Tails for breakfast a few weeks ago on the Blue Typhoon…_

_"She could of at least said please!" Mumbled Knuckles, nursing a large bump on top of his head._

_"It was kind of your fault for screaming at her." Said Sonic, also rubbing a bruise that had appeared on his arm from a certain hammer. "And dragging me into it!"_

_During that same morning, Amy had kindly asked Knuckles to wake up Tails for breakfast which Knuckles decided to also 'kindly' reply to. And by 'kindly' reply, he yelled that he didn't want to it since he had better things to do like checking up on the Master Emerald! So... Knuckles ended up getting clobbered onto the head by Amy's Piko Hammer. Sonic tried to intervene or should I say Knuckles decided to point at Sonic who was laughing his butt off and said he should do it which caused the both of them to end up arguing. Then... Knuckles tricked Sonic into saying Amy was too lazy to wake up Tails herself and the both of them ended up getting whacked by her hammer. Both boys didn't want to face any more of her fury and gladly nodded their heads when Amy suggested that both of them should wake up Tails and if they don't want to... they can come to talk straight to her… (or should I say her hammer!) Long story short they both ended up walking down the corridor._

_Anyway, Knuckles had started trying to convince Sonic that it was both his and Amy's fault for what happened._

_"If Amy would have just went and woken up Tails up by herself none of this would've happened! And you Sonic! If you hadn't been playing bystander you wouldn't have ended up with that bruise on your shoulder!" Exclaimed Knuckles, pointing angrily at Sonic.  
_

_Sonic rolled his eyes and knocked on Tails' door. "I'm pretty sure I would've been fine if it wasn't for the fact that a certain Knucklehead decided to pull me in."_

_Knuckles looked ready to rant when Sonic suddenly threw his hand over his mouth. "Mpht?"_

_"Shh!" Went Sonic, putting his other hand to his lip. Knuckles growled at him before pushing the hedgehog's hand off his mouth._   
_  
"You look really beautiful, Cosmo." Mumbled a muffled voice through Tails' locked door as both Sonic and Knuckles gave each other a knowing smirk._

_"Video camera?"_

_"In my room." Said Sonic, with a large smirk._

_Knuckles nodded before rushing off to retrieve the camera._

**Flashback Over**

* * *

Long story short that day Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails never showed up for breakfast.

Tails pushed his sticky bangs off his face before unraveling the mess of blankets that were tangled around his legs. **'Boom!'**

"There it is again!" Exclaimed Tails as he walked slowly towards the door before pressing the button that opens it.

Tails stared outside his door carefully then tiptoed out quietly until Tails put his hand to his mouth and let out a loud yawn.

"... Ahh!" Went Tails before putting his hand down; slightly embarrassed that he practically let whoever was making the noise know he was there. Tails waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark corridor before walking slowly down it.

To tell you the truth, Tails was confused and a second away from turning around and going straight back to his room. He was pretty sure that the sound he heard by now was just something in his dream, but it was just too realistic to be in his dream. Especially since it sounded like it just came from outside his door. But if the sound really did come from outside than where was Sonic and the others? The thing about Tails was that he was what some call a heavy sleeper. Like one time the ship was under attack by Eggman and Tails didn't even notice till an explosion hit the side of the ship and caused it to tilt to the side, causing Tails to wake up after hitting the ground. Anyway if a sound like that woke Tails up than Sonic should've woken up a long time ago since he was known to have the some of the most sensitive ears on the ship.

"I swore I heard-"   
  
**'** **Boom!'**

Tails jumped at the sudden sound that appeared behind him before spinning around, searching for the cause behind the noise. "Who's there!"

"Ah ha!" Tails turned around when he saw a black figure emerge from the side of his vision, only to be disappointed when he saw nothing.

"Sonic? Sonic are you there?" Questioned Tails as he continued walking down the corridor, trying to ignore the strong feeling to run back to his room and cover up underneath his blanket.

"Sonic! If that's you it isn't funny!" Yelled Tails, rubbing his arms subconsciously as if the room suddenly grew colder. "You and Knuckles better not be pranking me!"

The dark figure appeared to the right of Tails, causing him to stop and stare. "Who _are you?"_ Whispered Tails as the figure disappeared once again.

"Ok, I've got to be dreaming." Said Tails, pinching his arm only to realize that nothing changed. "N-no. I-if its not a dream. T-that means that this is real!"

 _"You're right, Fox."_ Hissed a malicious, icy voice that echoed around the corridor. _"It's not a dream, but instead your worst nightmare!"  
_  
Tails froze, his eyes wide with fright _. "_ Where are you?" Asked Tails before he felt a wind brush of against his face.

 _"You'll see me soon."_ Purred the voice, this time closer to Tails' ear.

"What do you-" Began Tails before a black blur grabbed him with their cold hands and slammed him painfully into the metal wall. Tails groaned lightly and he closed his eyes as he tried to persuade the white stars that swam in his vision to disappear.

 _"Nice meeting you again Fox."_ Said the voice, prompting Tails opened his eyes only to see the Metarex Leader, Dark Oak!

"W-what do y-you want?" Stuttered Tails, trying to wiggle out of Dark Oak's tight grip on his body.

" _What do I want? I want to rule the universe. I want to conquer all the planets by stealing all the Planet Eggs, but most of all I want to get rid of you and your friends. E_ _specially_ _that blue blur."_ Hissed Dark Oak, his cold voice making Tails shiver. That and the feeling of blood gathering at the back of his head.

"W-why…" Mumbled Tails, his mind starting to spin due to a terrible migraine that was starting to develop.

" _For my people, of course! Besides, there were times when rivals fought over power on other planets and sometimes conquer those planets just to get that power Just as they did to us! What I think- no, what I know is that if we had one person leading the entire universe, there would be no fights for power. Because I would be the only one with power! But the only way to do that is to have no one intervening!"_ Exclaimed Dark Oak, his grip tightening on Tails causing the circulation in the fox's arms to pause.

"W-what do I-I have to d-do with this?" Stammered Tails, his heart hammering in his chest like a drum. He swore he could see Dark Oak literally smirking underneath his mask.

" _You mustn't have been listening, Fox! I want to get rid of_ _you_ _and your friends,_ _especially your blue friend, the main nuisance!_ _And thanks to some outside help, I found out how to get rid of two birds with one stone!"_ Yelled Dark Oak as Tails began to get nervous.

"H-how?" Asked Tails, even though he already knew the answer.

" _Simple, you two-tailed freak! I've inquired information that you and that blue idiot are_ _close. C_ _loser than those other imbeciles; almost like_ _brothers!_ _And how do I get rid of you two birds? It's all simple really... your brother would be lost in anger and despair if anything happened to you am I correct?"_ Asked the leader. In reply, Tails only stared at Dark Oak with a frightened look before the Metreax leader decided to accept the silence as a 'yes'. 

" _The blue idiot would be too lost and worried for his fallen brother to even fight. While_ _you_ _would be too injured to be the 'captain' of the ship causing it and the others to be vulnerable for attack!"_ Yelled Dark Oak, chuckling underneath his breath.

Tails shivered and felt a mixture of blood and sweat dribble down his back. "Y-you won't get away with t-this! Sonic'll stop y-you!"

" _Bravery will get you nowhere besides the 'fastest thing alive' isn't even here to stop me from harming you! Some brother you have!"_ Laughed Dark Oak evily, causing Tails to shake underneath his grip.

"SON-ack!" Started Tails until Dark Oak placed his clawed hand tightly at his throat.

" _Uh, uh we don't want your brother to come to the rescue at the last minute now do we?"_ Whispered Dark Oak in Tails' ear, allowing the pressure on the fox's throat to increase.

"Please don't…" Murmured Tails weakly, black spots appearing in his vision as his oxygen supply started to become cut off.

" _Now to finish you off! Say goodnight Fox-boy."_ Exclaimed Dark Oak, his claws extended in length before he began to swipe towards Tails.

' _This is it Tails!'_ Thought Tails, closing his eyes and waited for the final hit.

Suddenly, Tails felt a strong rush of wind which at first he _thought_ was the Metarex leader's claws. But when a few seconds passed, a gasp of shock came from Dark Oak, and the grip on him fell away allowing him to weakly fall to the floor, he decided to risk a peek. When Tails he opened his eyes, he wished he never did. Right in front of Tails with his arms held out to protect the surprised, gasping fox was none other than... Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

 **Flashback  
** _**(Sonic's POV)  
** _  
_I was in my room sleeping from down the hall by Tails' room when I heard it... well almost heard it since I was sleeping! What I was dreaming about was... fine you got me chilidogs. ( But what they were doing in my dreams are none of your business_ _!_ _) Anyway… **'** **Boom!'**_

_"Hmm…" I mumbled, my ear twitching slightly before I turned in my sleep. **'** **Boom!'**_

_I gripped my pillow before stuffing it on top of my head in annoyance. This is what happens when you have sensitive ears! **'** **Boom!'**_

_"What is that!?" I exclaimed, throwing the pillow onto the floor._

_"That better not be Eggman again!" I yelled in annoyance before trying to fight off a huge yawn. I walked towards the door before pressing the button that opens it and took one step... and instantly collided with a certain Knucklehead._

_"Oof!" Went both of us as we went flying into the corridor floor._

_"Hey watch where you're going, Hedgehog!" Yelled Knuckles angrily, shaking his fist in the air._

_"I wish I could say the same to you Knuckles, but I would just be speaking the truth," I said as I got up before lending Knuckles a hand which he surprisingly accepted._

_Knuckles began to dust himself before turning to me. "Anyway Sonic, did you hear-"_

_"The sound?" I said, interrupting Knuckles.  
_

_The Knucklehead frowned at me for a moment before nodding. "I came to see if you were either making the noise-"_

_"Of course, you would accuse me."_

_"Hmph. Anyway, I came to see if you were either making the noise or you were hearing it too." Stated Knuckles, simply._

_"Did Knux get scared by the wittle noise and think it was coming from underneath his bed?" I teased, watching as Knuckles brought his arm up to punch me. But, I guess he thought better of it because he lowered it slowly and settled for giving me a strong glare._

_"You're lucky that I'm tired or else I would be pummeling you into the floor." Mumbled Knuckles, darkly which caused me to give him a smirk while rolling my eyes._

_"Anyway, Knux do you think Eggman is involved again?" I asked, watching Knuckles who glared at me before shrugging his shoulders._

_"One, I thought I told you not to call me that and two, maybe, but the fact that he hasn't exactly made himself known yet, like he always does, says differently." Answered Knuckles.  
_

_I began to rub my chin in thought. "You're right. Eggman would've practically been screaming his name from a mile away! I guess this might actually be one of those nights where Eggman finally considered some beauty sleep! Because seriously he needs it!"_

_Knuckles actually cracked a smile before going back into serious mode."Seriously, Sonic-"_

_**'** **Boom!'** Went the noise again interrupting Knuckles and causing the both of us to jump in surprise._

_"Ok, Knux. If that's not Eggman then, who exactly is that?"_

_"I don't know, Sonic. But, I do know one thing: They're on the ship!" Exclaimed Knuckles. I started to reply when a soft voice began to talk.  
_

_"Mister Sonic, Mister Knuckles?" Asked the voice as Knux and I turned around to discover Cream, standing in her nightgown and holding Cheese like a teddy bear._

_"Yes, Cream?" Said Knuckles and I in unison._

_"Did you hear that noise too?" Asked Cream, softly. Both Knuckles and I nodded in reply. "Do you know what it is?" Asked Cream, curiously and before Knuckles could reply I spoke up._

_"No, not yet, Cream but I'm about to go check it out while Knuckles rounds up everyone else in case we need them," I said, ignoring Knuckles' glare. He opened his mouth as if to argue against my suggestion, but when I silently gestured toward an unnerved Cream with my head, his mouth snapped closed.  
  
"Come on, Cream." Knuckles said, taking Cream's small hand in his. "Let's go wake the others."  
  
Cream reluctantly nodded and allowed herself to be lead away from Sonic, and down the hallway. Knuckles glared, heavily over his shoulder at the hedgehog until they were out of view.   
_

_"Too easy," I said with a smirk before walking down the hallway, listening any more sounds._

* * *

_I spent about 5 minutes walking down the hallway before I finally heard a soft voice talking to someone._

_"... The blue idiot would be too lost and worried about his fallen brother to even fight. While **you** would be too injured to be the 'captain' of the ship, causing it and the others to be vulnerable for attack!" Hissed the mystery voice.  
_

_"Y-you won't get away with t-this! Sonic'll stop y-you!" Yelled a different voice that I recognized as... Tails!_

_"Bravery will get you nowhere! Besides the 'fastest thing alive' isn't even here to stop me from harming you! Some brother you have!" Hissed the voice again, causing me to get angry at the way it talked to Tails._

_"SON-ack!" Began the voice that I recognized as Tails before it was cut off. This was enough to get me running throughout the hallway while using the two voices as my guide._

_"Uh, uh we don't want your brother to come to the rescue at the last minute now do we?" Whispered the mysterious voice. I squinted my eyes and tried to recognize his voice._

_"Please don't…" Mumbled a barely audible voice. This made me increase my speed._

_"Now to finish you off! Say goodnight Fox-boy." Hissed the voice once more just as I rounded the corner. My eyes widened at the sight of Dark Oak about to slash Tails who was pinned up against the wall with his eyes closed._

_"No.." I whispered, running at full speed towards Dark Oak. At the last minute, I stopped right in front of Tails with my arms stretched out just as Dark Oak, who gasped in surprise, slashed me across the chest and arms._

**Flashback Over**

* * *

Tails caught his breath and he watched Sonic who looked up at Dark Oak with a strong glare before slumping to the ground with a loud **'** **Thud!'**

" _Sonic_!"Yelled Tails, his voice raspy from being choked before he crawled over to where Sonic fell.

Dark Oak shivered as he looked at Sonic. _'His eyes they were a blinding white! And the look they held. It was anger! I've only seen him this angry only once and the power he held was enormous! Maybe there's more to this hedgehog than meets the eye!'_

Dark Oak shook his head and glared at the hedgehog who now laid on the ground. Time to get back to business. " _Oh, this is so much better! Instead of taking out the fox brat I, instead, take out the main problem, Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

Tails ignored Dark Oak's sentence and instead began trying to turn Sonic over to examine why he fell to the ground.

' _Please tell me he didn't. Please tell me he didn't!'_ Repeated Tails over and over in his mind as he finally achieved flipping Sonic over only to see-  
  
" _Oh no!_ " Exclaimed Tails, his eyes widening while he examined Sonic's condition.

Sonic's muzzle was turning a sickly pale color while both of his arms were covered in thick long cuts that bled slowly onto the floor staining it a bloody red. But the worst of the cuts were the five big long ones that caused Sonic's entire peach chest to be coated and colored in red blood that was flowing out of his chest like a bloody river.

"Sonic! Wake up! _"_ Rasped Tails, shaking Sonic before noticing that the hedgehog's breathing was low and shallow.

' _Oh no! I better put pressure on his wound or else it could become fatal!'_ Thought Tails hurriedly as he began to apply pressure onto Sonic's chest, shuddering slightly when he saw his white gloves began to darken to a dark red color. Tails turned his head to the side when he heard an evil laugh.

" _I should injure you too fox but I want someone to spread the fear and warn your little friends!"_ Exclaimed Dark Oak, rubbing his long claws together.

 _"_ W-warn them about w-what? _"_ Asked Tails quietly, his body shaking once again.

Dark Oak seemed to enjoy Tails' shaking for he began to laugh. _"Listen and listen close fox-boy! Tell the others that the Metarex are gonna close in soon. Maybe tomorrow or maybe next week, but we're going to attack!"_

Suddenly, a deep voice rang throughout the corridor. "Who's there?"

The Metreax leader glanced down the corridor before looking back at Tails. _"Good luck, fox-freak! Because you're going to need it."_ Then Dark Oak grabbed a small ball from his suit and threw it to the ground, causing smoke to cover the entire hallway. Dark Oak was once again a black figure before he disappeared in thin air. Tails watched this for a moment and began to cough violently, the smoke clouding his lungs.

"Is someone there?" Asked a high pitched voice that Tails recognized as Amy. Tails grabbed his throat and managed to calm his coughing down enough to answer.

" _A-amy! Ack! Ov-over here. H-help!"_ Rasped Tails, placing a hand over his mouth.

"That sounded like Tails!" Exclaimed a softer second voice that sounded like Cosmo.  
  
"I sense a weak Chaos Energy signature coming from where you are, Tails! Is there a Chaos Emerald over there?" Asked the deep voice again. Finally, Tails could recognize the voice as Knuckles.

 **'Whack!'  
  
** "Ow! What was that for?!" Yelled Knuckles in both anger and pain.

"Tails could be in there in trouble or injured, but instead you're worried about a Chaos Emerald! Shame on you Knuckles!" Screeched Amy, her voice betraying anger. Tails heard muttering from Knuckles that sounded like an apology.

 _"A-amy?"_ Asked Tails quietly, listening as the footsteps began to get closer.

"Oops! Sorry about that, Tails! Are you ok? And why does your voice sound so raspy?"Asked Amy from a few feet where Tails was.

"A-amy, Knuckles was... right... about the e-energy signature _."_ Said Tails, avoiding Amy's question.

"See what did I-"

" _It's n-not a Chaos E-Emerald."_ Interrupted Tails, his last bit of his energy inking away slowly _._

"Then what is-OH MY GOSH!" Screamed Amy before they finally reached Tails only to find him on the ground beside Sonic applying pressure to his wound.

"What happened Tails?" Asked Cosmo, her eyes wide with worry.

"Tails! Cosmo, go get Chris! Quickly, please!" Yelled Amy, bending over Tails.

That was the last thing Tails saw before his eyes started to close, his body getting the rest that he so desperately needed.

* * *

 **Tails' Nightmare**  
 **(Tails' POV)  
** _  
I was floating in darkness; looking around curiously for an exit._

_"Where am I?" I asked the emptiness around me, knowing I wouldn't get a reply anyway._

_Did you know that I hate it when I'm wrong? Well... I do!_

_"Tails!" Yelled a voice behind me, causing me to turn around. Right there in front of me was a figure standing underneath a large spotlight. My eyes widened as I realized who was standing there. Sonic!  
_

_"Sonic! You're ok!"I yelled, running towards my big brother. When I got there, Sonic made no move towards me. Actually, it seemed that Sonic was just frozen to the spot! It didn't even seem like he was even breathing!_

_"Sonic?" I asked, watching as the hedgehog stood where he was. "Sonic, are you ok?"_

_Suddenly, Sonic's fists clenched. "How could you, Tails?"_

_"What?" I asked, my ears perking up in confusion.  
_

_"I SAID HOW COULD YOU, TAILS!?" Yelled Sonic before he turned around, causing me to gasp in surprise. Sonic had long, thick cuts and scrapes all over his body which were bleeding heavily._

_"Sonic, I-"_

_"Save it Tails! If it wasn't for you I-I…" Trailed off Sonic when his legs suddenly buckled and he fell to his knees.  
_

_"Sonic!" I yelled, rushing to his side._

_"It's all your fault, Tails." Mumbled Sonic before he fell to his side, his eyes closed and chest unmoving._

_"Sonic? SONIC, PLEASE WAKE UP!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks while I shooked Sonic who remained still and silent._

_Then, when everything seemed bad, Dark Oak came out of the darkness and stood above me and Sonic. "Perfect! Everything is more perfect than I expected! Thanks to you, you two-tailed freak my main nuisance is finally gone!"_

_"Why did you have to do this to Sonic? What has he ever done to you?" I asked as I gripped Sonic in a tight hug._

_"I didn't do anything Fox! It was your fault for falling for my trap and now your friend is dead!" Blamed Dark Oak, rubbing his claws together.  
_

_Tears began to cloud my vision as a thought wormed its way into my mind. **'Is** **it really my fault Sonic got hurt?'**  
_

_"Hope you enjoyed your last moments with your brother…" Began Dark Oak, snapping his fingers, causing Sonic to disappear from my hands._

_"Sonic!" I yelled, in shock._

_Dark Oak, on the other hand, seemed to find this funny for he began to laugh in amusement before he continued with his sentence._

_"Now that we got him outta the way. It's time to say goodnight, fox." Exclaimed Metarex leader before he extended his claws. The same claws that hurt Sonic._

_"No!" I screamed, in fright. I tried to move my body to run away, but it wouldn't respond to my requests._

_"Yes!" Hissed Dark Oak before he jumped at me._

_"NOOOOO!" I screamed, falling flat on my back._

_Dark Oak chuckled at my fright and brought his claws straight down._

**Nightmare Over  
**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"Noooo!" Screamed Tails, jerking upright in bed, frightening everyone who was in the room. The small plastic mask on his muzzle was doing a sad job of at least muffling the sound.

"Tails?" Asked Cosmo, rushing over to the now gasping fox.

"Wh-where am I?" Questioned Tails, looking around the gray walls of a room that was obviously not his.

"You're in the medical room on the Blue Typhoon." Answered Cosmo, watching as Tails began to take off the mask.

"A-and what ab-about Sonic?" Stuttered Tails, breathing in and out slowly to get used to not using his mask.

"He's over there." Said Cosmo softly, pointing over to the bed at the edge of the room.

Tails sat up more in his bed to look over and discovered Amy and Chris leaning over Sonic, trying to apply some bandages while Knuckles was sitting in one of the chairs in the room holding a sleeping Cream and Cheese.

While Tails' eyes were taking all of this in his focused his vision on the most important thing: Sonic, who was blocked by Amy.

"Sonic!" Yelled Tails, throwing off his covers before he attempting to stand. Remember the keyword attempting. Tails stood on his wobbly feet for a few seconds before he finally slammed into the ground.

"Tails!" Exclaimed Cosmo, rushing towards Tails. The commotion caused both Amy and Chris to stop what they were doing. The both of them were about to go and help Tails when-

"Stop! I got him!" Exclaimed Knuckles, gently putting Cream and Cheese comfortably in the chair before walking over to Cosmoand Tails. Knuckles gripped Tails' arms before steadying him up on his feet.

"Thank you, Knuckles." Said Tails, reaching out an arm towards Cosmo who came to his other side.

"Are you ok, Tails?"Asked Cosmo, looking at the two-tailed fox with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mumbled Tails with a small smile.

"You better take it easy, Tails." Said Knuckles, grabbing the attention of the fox. "The last thing we all need is you getting yourself even more injured."

"Ok. Hey, Knuckles can you please take me over to Sonic?" Asked Tails kindly, giving Knuckles the puppy dog eyes.

Knuckles hummed in consideration. "I don't know Tails you hit your head pretty hard shouldn't you-"

"Please, Knuckles! This was all my fault in the first place _."_ Whispered Tails pleadingly, his eyes big and sad. This caused Cosmo and Knuckles to look at him in shock.

"O-ok, Tails." Stammered Knuckles in shock. He's never seen such a guilty expression on Tails' face before. Without another word, both Knuckles and Cosmo helped Tails over to Sonic's bed.

Meanwhile, Amy and Chris were busy trying to disinfect some of the wounds on Sonic's arms.

"Chris, can you please hold those bandages while I tie them." Asked Amy politely, glancing at the human. Chris nodded with a "yes" before holding one of the bandages that Amy was tying to Sonic's arm.

The truth be told, Amy was happy to be this close to Sonic without him running away or looking at least a little bit uncomfortable. But, she still wished it was under better circumstances like a date, or hanging out, or even getting rescued from Eggman. Anything was better than watching her future husband laying in bed, _unconscious_ , and covered in bandages that were quickly starting to turn red. But if there were two things she was grateful for at the moment was that both Tails and Sonic were hopefully going to be okay. And, that Chris was by her side helping her with Sonic. It was a good thing Chris had studied medical care because Knuckles _(who was more like 'it's just a cut deal with it')_ , Cream _(who was too young to be dealing with these problems)_ , Cosmo _(who had no idea whatsoever how to deal with injuries)_ , Tails _(who was injured and probably scarred by the fact Sonic got hurt in front of his own two eyes)_ , and lastly Sonic _(who was as you can guess was injured, unconscious, and duh the one being taken care of)._

"Hey, Tails." Said Chris, waving at the two-tailed fox. This caused Amy to look up from Sonic's bandages to see Tails leaning against Knuckles and Cosmo.

"Tails? You should be resting!" Nagged Amy, placing her hands on her hips after tying the last knot on Sonic's bandages.

"Two people get hurt and she acts like everyone's mother." Mumbled Knuckles, rolling his eyes. Chris, Tails, and Cosmo tried their best not to break out laughing in fear of feeling the pain from Amy's hammer which she was taking out now.

"Do you want to make that three people who have gotten hurt today?" Questioned Amy with a angry look coming onto her face.

"I dare you to hit me, Hedgehog!"Yelled Knuckles, balling his fists. He showed no fear when Amy acquired a fiery aura.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Countered Amy, holding her hammer up the air before…

"Hold on, guys!" Yelled Chris while putting his arms up, attracting the attention of everyone who was awake in the room.

"What, Ch-"

"Look." Said Chris simply, pointing at Sonic. Everyone turned slowly to Sonic who was tossing and turning in his sleep and dragging his oxygen mask with him.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" Whispered Knuckles, throwing a concerning look at Sonic. Amy, meanwhile, was starting to get hearts in her eye.

"It looks more like he's having a nightmare." Said Cosmo, clasping her hands together in worry. The others nodded in agreement.

' _This is all my fault! None of this should even be happening!_ ' Thought Tails, watching Sonic's pale form moved around stressfully underneath the covers.

"There's nothing we can do about that except wait for Sonic to wake up." Said Chris, watching Amy pet Sonic's quills softly.

"Yeah... speaking of sleeping. Tails you better get some rest."Said Amy, turning back to Tails.

"But-"

"No 'buts!" Interrupted Amy, holding up her hammer to get her point across.

"Ok." Mumbled Tails in defeat, looking away from Amy.

Amy smiled and nodded at Knuckles and Cosmo, allowing them to take Tails back to his bed.

"It is best if you got some rest, Tails. We all want our captain back on his feet as soon as possible." Said Cosmo, gripped Tails' hand tightly while Knuckles helped place the two-tailed fox on the bed gently.

"Thanks, Cosmo."Said Tails, half-heartedly gave Cosmo a smile.

"She's right, Tails. Besides, we'll need someone to take care of the blue idiot as soon as he wakes up." Said Knuckles with his arms crossed. Tails rolled his eyes at Knuckles' response while Cosmo giggled.

"Really funny, Knuckles." Mumbled Tails, rubbing the bandage that was wrapped thickly around his head. Tails' eyes somehow made its way over to Amy was busy waking up Cream and Cheese while Chris was busy making sure all of Sonic's bandages were on properly around his cuts. Except the said hedgehog was rolling around making it hard for Chris to exactly check them.

While everyone began to fix the up the room, Tails crawled underneath his covers. When everything was situated, everyone came over to wish the fox good night.

"Good night, Tails."

"Chao!"

"Night Tails! And stay in bed!" _(It's quite obvious that's Amy!)_

"See you in the morning, Tails!"

"Have a good night, Tails."

"Sweet dreams, kid. And watch out for that blue idiot!" Knuckles called. He was awarded a quick whack upside the head by Amy who hadn't quite put away her hammer.

Tails nodded with a quick,"good night guys" before he fully laid in bed as the others carefully tiptoed outside and turned off the lights.

* * *

Tails popped his eyes opened his eyes soon as the footsteps faded away before throwing the covers off and sitting up on the side of the bed.

"It's all my fault." Whispered Tails, staring across the room at Sonic who at the moment had his back to Tails. A tear dripped down Tails' muzzle, but he made no move to wipe it away.

"Sonic..." Whispered Tails before he wobbly, got up and walked across the room towards a chair beside Sonic's bed. Tails sighed and he plopped himself in the chair, secretly glad that the stars in space light up the room like the world's largest nightlight. Tails couldn't stand looking at Sonic, his hero, laying in bed with nearly blood-soaked bandages that continued to look redder by the second as the hedgehog continued to turn violently.

"What could you be having a nightmare about?" Whispered Tails, gripping Sonic's gloved hand while wiping away some tears. Sleep began to take Tails over, causing him to curl up in the chair with his namesakes acting like a blanket.

"I'm... sorry... Sonic." Managed Tails before sleep finally managed to take him.

If Tails had managed to stay awake a few more seconds, he would've seen a certain blue hedgehog open his eyes for a second before mumbling, "Tails" and closing them softly.

* * *

 **Sonic's Nightmare  
** _  
Sonic opened his eyes before sitting up and rubbing his head in pain. "Oh wow, it feels like I got hit by a truck." Grunted Sonic before taking in his surroundings. He was inside of a gray and dark cell with absolutely no windows except for the barred door._

_"Heh, Eggman must've captured me! But he put me in a cell with only a barred door? Does Eggman really underestimate my strength that much?" Laughed Sonic before he heard someone talking._

_"Eggman didn't put you in there." Hissed an all too familiar voice._

_"No, it can't be!"Whispered Sonic, spinning towards the barred doors. "Dark Oak! What do you want?" Exclaimed Sonic with a slight tone of anger in his voice._

_"Many things, Hedgehog! Many things…" Said the Metarex leader, messing with his long claws._

_"Hmph. Well, you must have really underestimated me if you really think a bunch of bars are going to keep me in here!" Exclaimed Sonic with a cocky smirk before he looked up in confusion as Dark Oak began laughing._

_"If you say so, Hedgehog…" Said the Metarex leader, watching Sonic attempt to get off the ground._

_"I do say so-ARGH!" Yelled Sonic, falling to the ground in pain._

_"Looks like you underestimated your injuries hedgehog!" Laughed Dark Oak._

_Sonic looked at the ground in surprise. "Injuries?"_

_"The one on your chest! Do you not remember?" Asked Dark Oak, looking at Sonic questionably._

_Sonic looked down and for the first time saw that his chest was bleeding heavily. Then it all came back to him. "Tails. You tried to hurt him. WHERE IS HE?" Questioned Sonic, managing to sit up._

_"You're in no position to be asking me things I don't have to tell to you! But…" Began Dark Oak, reaching down for something. "Since you asked!"_

_Dark Oak chuckled a bit underneath his breath and held up someone tied up in ropes. Tails!_

_"Tails!" Screamed Sonic, worried for the said fox who looked up at him with tears in his eyes._

_"Sonic, please help!" Exclaimed Tails, wiggling out of Dark Oak's grasp._

_"What do you want with him!" Said Sonic, trying to get to his feet.  
_

_"I want to torture you Hedgehog! I want to make you suffer! And do you know how I'm gonna do it?" Questioned the Metarex leader. When Sonic only looked up in silence, he continued. "By killing your best friend that's how!"  
_

_"No...you wouldn't dare." Whispered Sonic, looking at the Metarex leader in shock._

_"Watch me!"Hissed the Metarex leader. He then began to drag one of his long claws down Tails' back._

_"ARGH!"Yelled Tails, blood starting to pour down his back._

_"Tails! Please stop!"Pleaded Sonic with no avail._

_"Say goodbye to your brother, Sonic!"Screeched Dark Oak._

_Looking back at Dark Oak and Tails, Sonic was forced to watch as the Meterax leader stuck his claws in and out of Tails's body sometimes even dragging them along Tails's chest._

_"No! Please! Stop!"Screamed Sonic, his mind spinning._

_Ignoring him, Dark Oak continued to dig his claws into Tails' body._ _It went like that for a few minutes before the Metarex leader dropped Tails' now lifeless body onto the ground._

_"Tails... why?" Whimpered Sonic, looking down his best friend's body in horror._

**Sonic's Nightmare Over**

* * *

Sonic sat up in bed covered in sweat before he felt something running down near his masked muzzle. He lifted his hand towards his muzzle and pulled it back to reveal... a tear.

"I'm... crying?" Rasped Sonic, reaching up to his throat.

"What a minute where am I?" Asked Sonic, quietly, looking around the room. He had half expecting to still be in his cell. "Was that all a nightmare?" 

He then subconsciously snuck a quick towards the chair beside his bed only to notice that instead of seeing the Metarex and a messed up Tails, he instead saw his sniffling two-tailed little brother snoozing away with his namesakes acting like a blanket.

"I-if Tails here and s-safe than that m-must mean I'm still on the B-Blue Typhoon!"Exclaimed Sonic, studying the room and discovering all the medical supplies that were in the room.

"It m-must also mean t-that I'm in the Medbay." Observed Sonic before he began to get out of bed. "Well, I'm not staying here! I rather sleep in my bed than in here." Rasped Sonic, throwing off the covers. He went to stand…only to collapse a few seconds later when his legs began to wobble.

"Oof!" Went Sonic, landing on his chest, painfully knocking all the air out of him.

* * *

Tails was peacefully sleeping in the slightly cramped chair when... **'Thud!'**

'What is with the noises tonight!'Grumbled Tails inside his head before opening his eyes to see...

Sonic's bed with no one laying in it!

"Sonic?" Whispered Tails worried that Dark Oak had returned to finish off Sonic. He unraveled his namesakes and climbed out of the chair to investigate Sonic's empty bed. "No way could he-"

"Ooh…" Went a voice as Tails nearly jumped three feet into the air.

He walked to the other side of the bed and found Sonic, who was sitting upon the ground while rubbing his chest in pain.

"Sonic?" Asked Tails curiously as said hedgehog looked up in surprise.

"Tails what are-Oof!" Began Sonic until said fox rushed down and gave the hedgehog a huge hug.

"You're okay!" Exclaimed Tails, nuzzling in Sonic's bandaged chest fur with tears dripping down his face.

"Of course, I'm okay! Why wouldn't I?" Questioned Sonic, quietly, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

Tails looked up at him in surprise. "Don't you remember Sonic?"

Sonic's eyes widened in recognition. "Yeah, I remember. But still Tails you know me better than that!"

"Yeah... but …"

Tails never got to finish his sentence when he started to break down sobbing in Sonic's chest.

"Ah, Tails. Come on now." Whispered Sonic as he hugged Tails back while stroking some of his bangs.

* * *

Both Sonic and Tails stayed that way until Tails finally managed to get his sobbing under control. He then discovered that Sonic was jerking violently. Tails looked up to see the hedgehog coughing harshly into his gloved hand; his ears pressed tightly against his head.

"Sonic are you okay?"Asked Tails concerned, especially when Sonic continued to cough.

"I'm okay, T-Tails." Rasped Sonic in between coughs.

Tails released himself from Sonic's chest and gripped the hedgehog's hand to help him up into bed. "Sonic, you're supposed to be using the machine to help you breathe since you breathed in some of that smoke."

"Sorry...T-Tails...I-I just...w-wanted...to go back...t-to m-my…room." Mumbled Sonic, still coughing as he leaned against his pillow. Tails frowned as he sat down in his chair and helped Sonic put his mask back on.

"I should be the one who's sorry." Whispered Tails, realizing for the first time how Sonic looked because of the Metarex Leader.

Sonic's muzzle as pale while the rest of his body just looked plain pale. His quills that usually sprang up in the air, were limp and hanging; the same thing with his usually perked up ears that at the moment we up halfway in the air down to his head as his coughing slowed down. Sonic's bandages were now a starting to get small deep red streaks while his usually bright emerald eyes were clouded with pain and possibly sorrow?

Tails, himself, had only suffered a small concussion which was shown by the bandage that was wrapped around his head.

"What do you mean, Tails?" Asked Sonic after his coughing finally subsided.

"Why?" Mumbled Tails instead of answering.

"Why, what?"

"Why did you save me, Sonic? Why did you protect me when you could've just let me take the hit!" Exclaimed Tails loudly.

Sonic winced lightly with his ears pressed down to his head, making Tails give him an apologetic look.

"Another thing I have to apologize for." Whispered Tails, a tear slipped down his face.

"Tails, it's okay." Said Sonic with a weak smile.

"No, it's not okay, Sonic! Dark Oak tricked me into leaving my room when I should've known better than to go investigate a mysterious noise by myself! I could've escaped or at least tried to fight back, but no instead I let him capture me and because of that you also got hurt!" Yelled Tails once again.

Sonic started to sit up. "Tails, seriously-"

"No, Sonic! You could've died from that injury! Sonic, it-"

"TAILS, STOP!" Yelled Sonic, gripping Tails' arm.

Tears flowed down Tails' face. "Then, why did you protect me?"

"Because protecting my little brother is my main priority." Answered Sonic, looking Tails in the eye.

"But Sonic, what I did-"

"Is what I would have done too!" Said Sonic with a smile, reaching out and wiping away some of Tails' tears. "If I heard a noise Tails I would've zipped out into the hallway and immediately try to figure out what it was too!".

"But what about getting tricked and captured by Dark Oak?" Asked Tails.

"Tails, everyone makes mistakes! Even heroes!"

"But I got you injured and everything before that was also my fault!" Yelled Tails, gesturing to his-self.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Really? Was it your fault that Dark Oak was about to cut you? Was it your fault that I jumped in at the last second? The only thing that was really your fault was helping me with slowing down my injury after I got slashed by Dark Oak."

"How did you know about that?" Asked Tails in confusion.

"You're my brother, Tails. I can read you like a book! Besides your gloves are still red." Answered Sonic, pointing to Tails' bloodied gloves.

"Here take my gloves." Offered Sonic, taking off his gloves before giving them to a surprised Tails.

"You mean it?"  
  
"Of course!" Answered Sonic with a smirk.

Tails slowly placed them on his hands, discarding his old gloves. When he was done, he looked back up at Sonic. "Sonic… "

"Yeah, Tails?"

"You still didn't exactly answer my question. Why did you protect me?" Asked Tails, looking up into his big brother's eyes.

"Tails. Don't ever tell anyone, especially Knuckles, I said this or I'll never hear the end of it. But, if I never jumped in front of you and allowed Dark Oak to even put a single scratch on you. Then I would never be able to live with myself! And if I didn't have you right by my side well... I wouldn't be where I am today!" Exclaimed Sonic, his eyes seeming a bit brighter.

"In the Blue Typhoon's medical room with a huge chest wound?"

"No! I wouldn't have met you and the others. I wouldn't have a family as caring as the one I have here! I mean look around you Tails. You even built this entire ship and several other things that helped us get the upper hand against Eggman! Heck, I wouldn't even be alive without you there by my side! You're like my hero, Tails." Said Sonic, smiling.

Tails nearly fell out of his chair. "H-hero? Like you?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that!" Answered Sonic with a small chuckle.

"Thank you, Sonic." Said Tails.

"Anytime bro-Woah!"

Sonic yelped when Tails jumped into his arms, causing the bed to bounce. Tails then threw his arms around Sonic once more as both of them hugged each other while laughing.

Their laughter went on for a while until Tails began to yawn.

"I think it's about time for both of us to get some sleep." Stated Sonic, smiling down at his little brother. He then tilted his head when Tails made no move to get back to his bed.

"Tails?" Asked Sonic as he smoothed down some of Tails's bangs.

"Sonic, can I sleep with you?" Whispered Tails, looking up at Sonic with tired puppy dog eyes.

"Fine…" Sighed Sonic, playfully.

Tails moved closer to Sonic, his eyes drooping. "Sonic…?"

"Yeah, Tails?" Asked Sonic, once again stroking Tails' bangs, the fox to feel even more sleepy.

"Please, don't ever leave." Said Tails, sleep dragging him into its warm arms.

"I won't. Not when I have a little brother to protect." Whispered Sonic. Tails smiled and allowed his eyes to close.

"Good night... hero." Whispered Sonic. He then threw a blanket over the both of them before also closing his eyes

That night neither brother had a single nightmare instead they had peaceful dreams about having fun with their friends or with each other side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> As y'all have realized, there's a sequel coming up. I have actually rewritten the original sequel to this, so I might post it on here. I might not; who knows?


End file.
